Broken
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: The team gets called to San Fransisco on a case because somebody's rigging elevators around the city to kill people. After reading the list of victims Emily goes silent. Will she be alright? Will the team catch who is doing this and survive?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright so I figured I would give a case fic a try but it will also have romance in it. The main characters will be the BAU team but the romance will be between H/P of course! LOL! This idea for the story came from Sienna27… It will be done for the T.V. show title prompt forum and it will be a multi-chapter fic. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM! *frowns and looks around* I have misplaced Hotch and I'm not sure where he got too. *shrugs shoulders* Oh well I'll find him eventually again!

**Title Show** Mythbusters

Title Prompt: Elevator of Death

Song title prompt: Broken – Evanescence

JJ walked into the BAU bullpen and said "You guys need to get into the conference room. I'll grab Hotch and Rossi."

Emily, Derek and Spencer all nodded and got up and headed towards the conference room and Emily said "From the look on her face I would say that this is going to be a hard case."

Derek nodded. "I agree"

Spencer nodded and said "She seems jumpy. I wonder what the case is about."

Emily took her usual seat and sat back waiting on JJ, Hotch and Rossi to come in. When she saw Hotch enter her heart started beating faster but she ignored it. She was getting used to the way he affected her. Although she would never allow him to see how he affected her. She shot him a quick smile when he sat in his customary seat next to her and then she turned her attention to JJ.

JJ flipped on the T.V. and said "We are needed in San Fransisco, California. They have had a string of murders all by the same UNSUB. This is Emma Baker, Nicole Smith, Janice Harding, Mike Douglas, Brandon Michaels, Jeff Daniels, Daniel Adams, and Devin Nickels. That is just one of the five groups of people that have been murdered. Someone has been rigging elevators to kill people."

Derek looked up and said "How do we know that it was murders and not just a malfunction with the elevator?"

JJ shook her head. "At each crime scene there was something found. The police have been trying but having no luck in finding the UNSUB. The reason they are calling us in is that they have lost two of their own to this UNSUB."

Hotch nodded and said "Wheels up in twenty minutes. We will finish debriefing on the plane."

Everyone nodded and started to get up but Emily was rooted to her seat. She couldn't move or take her eyes off of the file in front of her.

JJ walked over and put her hand on Emily's shoulder and said "Emily are you alright?"

Emily didn't reply and just kept staring at the file in front of her.

JJ looked at the others in concern and Rossi walked over and knelt down beside Emily and said "Emily, honey what is it?"

Emily lifted the file off of the table and put it in her lap and pointed a name out to Dave. Dave was the only one who still knew that she had a child when she was fifteen years old and that her daughter was in San Fransico. She waited a second and she knew the exact moment Dave caught on because he gasped.

"Oh God honey I am so sorry. Come on let's get you ready to go. I'll make some calls and find out whatever it is that I can." Dave said in a tender tone. His heart went out to Emily because he could tell that she was in shock. He helped her stand and then wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Would someone care to share with us what in the hell is wrong with Prentiss?" Hotch demanded. He was upset because it seemed that Dave knew something the rest of them didn't and he didn't like that feeling one bit.

Dave glared at Hotch and growled "While I'm helping Emily why don't you read over the list of victims. After all Hotch you're a profiler so you should be able to figure it out."

With that Dave walked Emily out of the conference room and into his office. He sat her down on the couch and ran out to go get her ready bag. A minute later he was back in his office and he shut the door and walked over and knelt down in front of Emily.

Emily had so many thoughts running through her head but she couldn't piece them together. All she could think about was that her daughter was killed by a serial killer and she didn't even know about it until now. She looked at Dave with tear filled eyes but yet they were cold as ice.

"She can't be dead Dave. Why wasn't I notified that she was dead?" Emily said in a whisper.

Dave pulled Emily into him and said "Calm down honey. When we get on the plane and take off I'll make some phone calls. We will figure this out. Are you sure you should be going with us?"

Emily glared and said "Some sicko killed my daughter. Of course I'm going. You guys can leave without me but I am telling you that I will be on the first commercial flight out there. I want to find the bastard that killed my daughter and so many other innocent people."

Dave smirked. "That is the Emily I know. Now are you ready to go out and face the rest of the team?"

Emily hung her head and sighed. "They are going to be mad at me that I didn't tell them about my daughter. I didn't tell them because I wanted to keep Amelia away from this life. I didn't want any UNSUBS to be able to find out that I had a daughter and use her to get to me."

Dave nodded and rubbed Emily's back. "They will understand that honey. But are twenty minutes are just about up so it is time to go out and face them. Do you want to ride with me to the airfield?"

Emily stood up and nodded. "Yes, I do."

Dave smiled and said "Then you will. Come on let's go see what kind of questions they have."

Emily nodded and held onto Dave because her legs were still shaky. She smiled when he wrapped his arm around her waist and then led her out of his office after grabbing his and her ready bag. She took a deep breath as they neared the team.

JJ walked straight up to Emily and hugged her and said "Oh sweetie I'm so sorry that you lost a relative to this sick SOB."

Emily looked over at Dave who nodded and Emily said in a shaking voice "She wasn't just a relative she was my daughter."

At that everyone gasped and tears flooded Emily's eyes again. Dave pulled Emily into his side and rubbed her back.

Dave smiled when he saw Hotch come over to Emily and he stepped back letting Hotch take his place. He knew that Hotch and Emily were becoming closer and he was pleased with that. He watched as Hotch pulled Emily in front of him and then up against his chest.

Hotch bent his head as he rubbed Emily's back and whispered in her ear "Emily you will get through this. We will all help you. I will help you."

Emily looked up at him through her tears and she said "I know you will. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about my daughter. I'll explain everything on the plane."

Hotch nodded and said "That is alright. We can wait. How about you, Dave, and I ride to the airfield together?"

Emily nodded but didn't say anything. Inside she felt like she was broken. She knew that Hotch would help her through this but she wasn't sure she was strong enough to get through this even with his help.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews… Once again the idea for this story came from Sienna27…

Disclaimer: I don't own CM!

Title Show: Mythbusters

Title Prompt: Elevator of Death

Once Hotch helped Emily into the passenger seat of the SUV he went over and got into the Driver's seat while Dave got in the back seat. Hotch had a lot of questions he wanted to ask but wasn't sure if it was smart to ask them now or not. Finally he looked over at Emily and saw her watching him.

"Go ahead and ask Hotch. I know that you want too." Emily said with a sigh. She wasn't looking forward to this but she knew she had to answer any and all questions. She wanted to grieve for her daughter but yet she knew that she wouldn't let herself until they caught the UNSUB.

Hotch took in a deep breath and said "Why didn't any of us know that you had a daughter Emily? How old is she?"

Emily looked back at Dave and Dave gave her a smile of encouragement and Emily looked back at Hotch and said "Dave knew about my daughter. I told him during the Demonology case. I didn't tell anyone about her because if an UNSUB got off I didn't want them to find out I had a daughter and try to use her for leverage or revenge. Amelia just turned 22 years old last month."

Hotch nodded and said "We will find who is responsible for this Emily."

Emily nodded and said in a cold voice "Yes we will and I hope that he resists because I want the chance to hit him just once."

Hotch couldn't fault her for how she is feeling because he knew if it was Jack that he would be feeling the same way. "I can understand that Emily. Are you ready to face the rest of the team? And are you ready to debrief?"

Emily nodded and said "I am as ready as I will ever be. I just want to get to San Fran."

Hotch and Dave both nodded before opening up their car doors and getting out. Hotch went around to help Emily out after grabbing his own ready bag and Dave grabbed his and Emily's ready bags. Hotch and Dave both helped Emily up the steps to the plane and then sat her down in a seat and Hotch sat beside her with Dave across from her making sure that she knew that were there to support her.

This time around Garcia was coming with them on the case so JJ, Reid, Morgan and Garcia all came in and found seats that were around where Emily was sitting. JJ took the seat next to Dave while Morgan, Reid, and Garcia all took seats across the aisle. Soon the plane was taking off.

Once in the air Dave said "Emily, I am going to go make that phone call I promised you. You can start talking without me here if you want or wait until I get back."

Emily looked at Dave and nodded then once he stood up and walked to the back of the plane Emily looked at Morgan, JJ, Reid and Garcia and said "I know you guys have a lot of questions but just let me tell you this. My daughter Amelia just turned twenty two. I didn't tell anyone but Dave about her and he only learned about her during the case we had last year with my friend Matthew Benton. I didn't tell anyone about Amelia not because I was ashamed but because I didn't want any of UNSUB that could get out of jail to come after her to get to me. I love my daughter and I would have done anything to protect her."

As Emily finished talking she started crying and Hotch pulled her head to his shoulder and let her cry and he said "Alright for now let's talk about the case. Any questions you have for Emily can wait until later on."

The team nodded and Dave came back out and said "I put in a call Em and hopefully we will know something before we land."

Emily nodded at Dave and Morgan said "So we know that the people this UNSUB is killing is random. The UNSUB has no way to know who is going to be on the elevator at any given time. Yet when checked for fingerprints none are found so that is telling us that the UNSUB is organized."

Reid looked up and said "There is a survivor from the second elevator that fell. She is in the hospital in a coma though but her name is not known. She had no identification on her. It also looks like in the second elevator crash that the UNSUB hurried through whatever it is that he does. So that also says the he is unorganized to some extent."

Hotch nodded and said "It is going to be hard to profile this UNSUB because it doesn't seem as if he has a specific type that he is going at. We have had men, women, children, elderly, young and middle aged victims. He doesn't have a type."

Dave nodded and said "I saw we go to all three crime scenes and see what we can see with our own eyes."

Hotch nodded and said "I agree but first let's go to the precinct that so that we can talk to the person in charge."

Everyone nodded and then looked at the plane windows and saw that they were about to land. Emily, Dave, and Hotch all got in one SUV while JJ, Reid, Morgan and Garcia got in the other SUV.

Once at the precinct JJ walked in and saw the Captain right away and walked over to him and said "Hi I am SSA Jareau and these are SSA Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, and Dr. Spencer Reid and our Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia. If you could show us where you want us to set up at we will get things sat up and then we would like to be taken to the three crime scenes."

Captain Fulton nodded his head. "Nice to meet you Agents and thank you for coming out. If you will follow me I will show you where to set up at and then I will have some of my officers take you to the crime scenes."

Hotch nodded and said "Thank you Captain."

Captain Fulton gave him a nod and then walked away with the team following him.


End file.
